Sticky Situation
by vanillacupcakeswithsprinkles
Summary: Sugar Rush Characters are disappearing and Vanellope knows who is behind the disappearances. She receives help from another glitch who might just help save Sugar Rush. (TRULY SORRY ABOUT THE SUMMARY. IT SUCKS)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A girl peeked out from a cave behind the tallest of Dark Chocolate Falls. She heard a revving of a cart. Since the Falls were just next to Cookie Canyon, Crumbelina's track, she assumed it was Crumbelina practicing for the Random Roster Race. After simply existing for two months in Sugar Rush with no purpose, Crumbelina was her only friend. She had even help her build her kart- a chocolate-covered marshmallow kart adorned with colorful sprinkles, even though she was not suppose to race. She looked down and realized she was glitching again, her body turning into strings of numbers and blue pixels.

"Glitch," She remembered Taffyta's sneer when Crumbelina had introduced her to Taffyta.

She heard a scream. Crumbelina! She ran to her kart and drove off a ramp that launched her directly into Cookie Canyon. She was halfway through the track when she saw Crumbelina's broken kart. And a huge dark figure advancing towards her.

"Another racer. What a lovely surprise," the figure purred menacingly.

" Not racer. Glitch," She corrected.

Terror flooded her senses. She immediately drove off as fast as her kart could go. She didn't even know where she was going. Just away and get help.

Her name was Sprinkleena Chocofudge.

-

Vanellope was getting worried. Taffyta was missing for weeks. She hadn't turned up for a Random Roster Race so everybody went searching for her, only to find her broken kart. Then suddenly, a girl whom she had never seen, much more met, burst through the doors of her palace. She had hair so long it reached her thighs. Her hair was dark brown with streaks of caramel and pink. She was wearing a brown and caramel skirt and a pair of chocolate-colored stockings. She wore a shirt that had multi-colored stripes. She also donned a hat on her head that was covered in chocolate and sprinkles. Her eyes were the color of dark chocolate. But to Vanellope, the most striking part about her was the fact that she was glitching.

"Crumbelina! Kart! Come!" The girl gasped.

"Whoa, who are you?" Vanellope asked.

"Doesn't matter! Come with me! Please!" the girl pleaded.

Sensing this was a matter of great importance, she called all the racers in Sugar Rush to follow this girl. Vanellope had a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach.

-

"There," Sprinkleena pointed.

The other racer of Sugar Rush were driving behind her in their karts. She saw a girl called Jubileena leaning over to a another girl named Minty Zaki.

"Who do you think she is?" Jubileena whispered.

Sprinkleena felt a jolt in her stomach but continued to drive her shouldn't have felt so nervous. She started to glitch.

"A glitch who probably got lucky and found a mess of a kart," Minty snickered.

Sprinkleena felt her face burn, which of course, made the glitching worse. She suddenly teleported a good distance away from the other racers. This never happened before. She realized that President Vanellope was now driving beside her.

"How do you do that? And tell me who you are!" Vanellope yelled over the wind.

"I don't know how I did that. First time I could control it. Oh, and I'm Sprinkleena Chocofudge," She yelled back.

Finally, they reached Cookie Canyon.

-

Seeing the pieces of cookies that used to be Crumbelina's kart almost made Vanellope's heart stop. It was how Taffyta's cart looked like when they found it. It was a mangled mess.

"Who would do this?" Candlehead cried.

For once in her life, Candlehead had a point. Who would do this? Vanellope could think of nobody except...

" Turbo."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : This is my first EVER A/N. Thanks for any thing. It truly means a lot to me. And I hate to put this, but I have to : I do not own Wreck it Ralph, though I wish I did. I forgot to do that in the first chapter. Sorry.**

Chapter 2

" That makes sense," Sprinkleena murmured.

Vanellope spun around with a asking look on her face

"When I heard Crumbelina scream, there was this huge thing that tried to get me too," Sprinkleena explained.

Vanellope nodded, thinking about what to do next. First, she'll visit Ralph, next she had to hold the Random Roster Race so that Sprinkleena could be a real racer. She would have to temporarily abolish the Random Roster Race's fee. And remind the rest to take it easy on her.

She sighed. "Alright, everybody listen up..."

-

"Are you sure?" Ralph asked for the seventeenth time.

It was just impossible that Turbo was back. He was having a fairly enjoyable day until he saw Vanellope running towards him with a terrified expression. Immediately he knew something had gone terribly wrong, just not what. After hearing the story twelve times, he was beginning to wish that Vanellope didn't tell him at all.

" The arcade is closing for five days, starting from tomorrow. I'll be at Sugar Rush with you," Ralph said.

" Hi Vanellope! What are you doing here?" the voice of the overly nice Felix rang out.

Vanellope sighed. She was going to have to spend another hour explaining the situation

RANDOM ROSTER RACE

Sprinkleena have been waiting for this her whole life. To be at the starting line. She felt herself glitching a bit but for once in her life, she didn't care.

"READY! SET! GO!" the announcer' voice boomed.

All 15 racers started off, not knowing that this race will affect their future.


End file.
